Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle
| screenplay = | story = John August | based on = Charlie's Angels by Ivan Goff Ben Roberts | starring = | narrator = John Forsythe | music = Edward Shearmur | cinematography = Russell Carpenter | editing = Wayne Wahrman | production companies = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 106 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $120 million | gross = $259.1 million |}}Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle is a 2003 American action comedy film directed by McG and written by John August, and Cormac and Marianne Wibberley. It is the second installment in the ''Charlie's Angels'' film series and the sequel to 2000's Charlie's Angels, itself based on the television series of the same name by Ivan Goff and Ben Roberts. In an ensemble cast, Cameron Diaz, Drew Barrymore and Lucy Liu reprise their roles. It also features Bruce Willis, Demi Moore, Carrie Fisher, Shia LaBeouf, Robert Patrick, Crispin Glover, Justin Theroux, Matt LeBlanc, Luke Wilson, John Cleese and Rodrigo Santoro, with Jaclyn Smith reprising her role as Kelly Garrett and Bernie Mac as Bosley's brother. It marked John Forsythe's final film role before his retirement and his death in 2010. It opened in the United States on June 27, 2003, and was number one at the box office for that weekend, also making a worldwide total of $259.2 million. Plot After rescuing U.S. Marshal Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) in Mongolia, the Angels: Natalie Cook (Cameron Diaz), Dylan Sanders (Drew Barrymore), and Alex Munday (Lucy Liu), together with John Bosley's adoptive brother Jimmy Bosley (Bernie Mac), are sent to recover H.A.L.O. (Hidden Alias List Operation) titanium rings stolen from the United States Department of Justice which can display the people listed in the witness protection program. DOJ official William Rose Bailey (Bruce Willis) and a protected witness, Alan Caulfield (Eric Bogosian) are among those killed. At Caulfield's house in San Bernardino, the Angels track his assassin Randy Emmers (Rodrigo Santoro) to a beach where they meet with former Angel Madison Lee (Demi Moore). During the Coal Bowl motorcycle race, Emmers targets another witness named Max Petroni (Shia LaBeouf), but is killed by the Thin Man (Crispin Glover). Inside Emmers' pocket, the Angels discover the photos of Caulfield, Max, and, surprisingly, Dylan, under her birth name, Helen Zaas. Dylan reveals that she is a protected witness after sending her former boyfriend, Irish mob leader Seamus O'Grady (Justin Theroux), to prison. O'Grady has since targeted those who wronged him, including Dylan and Max, whose parents O'Grady killed. Max is sent to the home of Bosley's mother (Ja'net Dubois) for his protection. At a monastery, the Angels learn about the Thin Man's past from the Mother Superior (Carrie Fisher). Afterward, the Angels track O'Grady's mob at San Pedro and manage to get the rings, but O'Grady threatens Dylan with the murder of everyone she loves. While Natalie attends her boyfriend, Peter Kominsky (Luke Wilson)'s high school reunion at Hermosa Beach and Alex returns home to find her action star boyfriend-under-timeout, Jason Gibbons (Matt LeBlanc) telling her awestruck father (John Cleese) about her exploits, Dylan leaves the Angels and heads to Mexico. When Natalie, Bosley and Alex notices her letter, they read her reasons for leaving them. While Alex is upset by this, Natalie understands why Dylan led to protect them. When she asks about O'Grady's break out from jail, Charlie reveals someone had him released on good behavior. While in Mexico keeping a low profile, Dylan is convinced to return after seeing an apparition of former Angel Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith). Natalie and Alex deduce that Carter is a part of O'Grady's scheme after seeing him return Bosley's keys without any pain, since he had earlier claimed to have broken his ribs, which is now proved to have been a lie. Following him, the two witness him being shot to death by Madison, the true mastermind behind all of this. Though Dylan arrives to back the group, the Angels are shot by Madison, who takes the rings, though they survive by having worn Kevlar vests beforehand. At the base, Charlie through the speakers reprimands Madison for what she's done. He confronts her for endangering the lives of her former teammates. By the time that he had rescued them, the girls were in critical condition and Madison was kicked out of the Angels for it. Madison responds by pulling out her gold guns and shooting the speaker. The Angels realize that Madison, with the protection of O'Grady, is going to sell the rings to the Antonioni Crime Family, the Tanaka Yakuza, and the Diablo Cartel at the Hollywood Walk of Fame, where Jason's film's premiere is about to commence. The Angels set the three groups up to be arrested by the FBI instead, while they confront Madison and O'Grady. The Thin Man comes to the Angels' aid, where it's revealed he's in love with Dylan and is doing his part to protect her. O'Grady kills the Thin Man, but Dylan manages to throw him down to his death. The Angels fight Madison all the way to an abandoned theater, where they kick her to a gas-filling chamber, with her dooming herself by shooting her bullets, exploding it. The Angels attend the premiere where they learn that Mama Bosley is adopting Max. Peter postpones his engagement with Natalie by buying for them a puppy named Spike while Alex terminates her timeout with Jason. The Angels celebrate their victory together with Bosley. Cast * Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook * Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders * Lucy Liu as Alex Munday * Bernie Mac as Jimmy Bosley * John Forsythe as Charles "Charlie" Townsend (Voice) * Demi Moore as Madison Lee * Justin Theroux as Seamus O'Grady * Rodrigo Santoro as Randy Emmers * Crispin Glover as the Thin Man * Zack Shada as the young Thin Man * Shia LaBeouf as Max Petroni * Matt LeBlanc as Jason Gibbons * Luke Wilson as Peter Kominsky * Robert Patrick as U.S. Marshal Ray Carter * John Cleese as Mr. Munday * Ja'net Dubois as Mama Bosley * Jaclyn Smith as Kelly Garrett * Bruce Willis as William Rose Bailey * Robert Forster as Roger Wixon * Eric Bogosian as Alan Caulfield * Tommy Flanagan as Irish henchman Cameos * Pink as Coal Bowl M.C. * The Pussycat Dolls as themselves * Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen as Future Angels * Carrie Fisher as Mother Superior * Chris Pontius as Irish mobster * Eve as herself * Ed Robertson as Sheriff * Shirley Henderson as Simone Love * Béla Károlyi as Gymnastic coach * Andrew Wilson as crime scene police officer in charge * Melissa McCarthy as the woman flirting with Bosley at the crime scene. McCarthy previously appeared in the first film as another character, Doris. * Shanti Lowry as Treasure Chest dancer * Tanoai Reed as Wrestler * Guy Oseary as Restaurant patron * Jennifer Gimenez as Nun * Big Boy (radio host) as Bosley's Cousin Also, a photo of Bill Murray's version of John Bosley was seen in the Bosley household. Trivia Charlie's Angels: Animated Adventures, an animated prequel series explain how the Angels got there and their mission, concluded by the very introduction of the film. The Seamus O'Grady prison introduction scene is a direct reference to Robert De Niro's prison-set introduction in Cape Fear. The scene where the Angels go to investigate the body of Agent Caufield dressed as crime-scene professionals is an homage/parody of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, complete with the theme "Who Are You" by The Who. The song "Feel Good Time" is the film's main track, and is performed by Pink. Whenever Seamus O'Grady (Justin Theroux) appears, he is accompanied by Bernard Hermann's theme from Cape Fear. The Thin Man character perhaps pays homage to the Thin Man in 1927 German Expressionist film Metropolis, directed by Fritz Lang. In the film, Thin Man is ordered by Joh Frederson, master of Metropolis, to spy on his son Freder. Reception Box office The film had a production budget of $120 million. It grossed $100,830,111 at the United States box office and had to depend on earnings from overseas box office to make profit. By the end of its run, the film had grossed $259,175,788 worldwide, performing worse than its predecessor. Critical response Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle received mixed reviews and earned a rating of 43% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 182 reviews. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 based on reviews from film critics, the film has a rating score of 48, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film stars out of 4, a higher score than the half star he gave to the first film. Accolades The film received seven nominations at the 24th Golden Raspberry Awards including Worst Picture, Worst Actress for both Drew Barrymore and Cameron Diaz, Worst Screenplay, and Worst Excuse for an Actual Movie (All Concept/No Content), winning two trophies for Worst Remake or Sequel and Worst Supporting Actress for Demi Moore. Demi Moore was nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain, but lost against co-star Lucy Liu for her role as O-Ren Ishii in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill: Volume 1. Soundtrack References External links * * * * * Category:2000s action comedy films Category:2003 films Category:American action comedy films Category:American female buddy films Category:American films Category:2000s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Charlie's Angels Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on television series Category:Films directed by McG Category:Film scores by Edward Shearmur Category:Films set in 1995 Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Films set in Inner Mongolia Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Flower Films films Category:Films with screenplays by John August Category:Wonderland Sound and Vision films Category:Class reunions in popular culture